Fighting Our Own War
by misterzanib
Summary: "I know I'm not a soldier, but it's like we're fighting our own war." Kai/Popuri. Oneshot.


'Promise me that when you're back next summer, we'll be friends.' Popuri sniffed.

'Promise.' Even at 12 years old, Kai was as tan as the sun would let him be and his usually cocky voice was saturated with unhappiness. He hated the end of summer.

It hit them like a sudden storm cloud, raining over their once happy days. They'd been fine for the first 3 weeks of summer, but suddenly Popuri's mood had changed. Replacing the bubbly, adorable and ditzy pink haired girl had come the arrival of a quiet, sad Popuri bearing an expression Kai never wanted to see.

It wasn't his fault either. His mother stopped by Mineral Town every summer to see how Manna, her best friend from high school, was doing. Meeting Popuri hadn't been a plan, it had just... Happened. On one of her rare excursions to the beach without the supervision of her annoying elder brother, she'd walked straight into him and the rest was history. All that mattered to the pair right now, though, was the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other until next year, and Goddess knew how much they'd change. Maybe Popuri would have green hair instead of pink, or maybe Kai would come back pale and quiet and reserved.

'I don't like saying bye.' Kai quietly observed, hands in pockets and expression watchful.

'No-one does, stupid.' Popuri sniffed. 'I'm gonna miss you.'

'I'm gonna miss you, too, Cotton Candy.' He tried to make her smile, even using her nickname, but she suddenly glared at him, not even meeting his eyes. He quickly realised that she was trying hard not to cry.

'C'mon. It isn't goodbye. We'll see each other next year. The days will go by really quick, I swear. And we can hang out at the beach everyday, and watch movies at the Inn, and go fishing and I'll learn how to cook so I can cook for you.' He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, obviously uncomfortable. 'I'll be back, promise. And I'll still be your friend. And we'll have loadsa fun, like usual.'

Popuri sniffed. 'What do I do for the rest of the year? What if I miss you?'

'Call me. Manna has my mom's number.' He suddenly brightened. 'Or I could write you!'

She paused, hand on hip, eyebrow raised. 'Isn't that something soldiers do to the girl they like?'

He blushed, squirming slightly under her inquisitive look. 'I know I'm not a soldier, but it's like we're fighting our own war. Against distance, you know?'

'Yeah.' She smiled. 'Write me a letter.'

'And then you won't have to miss me because I'm a piece of paper away.'

And she laughed, automatically resting her head on his chest. He always knew what to say.

* * *

'When'll he be here?' Popuri murmured. She'd snuck off just to see if he'd be here at the right time. In all the years she'd known Kai, he'd never once turned up on time. Always late.

An hour passed, and nothing. She wanted to laugh at the typical behaviour of him, but worry raced through her veins, crossing her arteries and pumping its way into her heart only to circulate around her body again. What if he decided he didn't like her? What if he left? What if he stood her up?

Half an hour passed until he eventually showed up. Carrying large suitcases of his own, jumping from the boat onto the dock, setting them down and opening his arms. And just by second nature, she threw herself into them, knowing exactly where her fingers would meet his back. She buried her head into his chest, clutching him as tightly as she could and breathing in the sheer scent of him. The scent of pineapples, aftershave and something... Musky. His own personal scent.

'I guess you really did miss me.' He grinned down at her, his arms around her waist. 'More than your letters could ever tell me.'

'Shut up.' She punched his arm playfully. 'I've missed you a little bit.'

'Just a little?'

'A minuscule amount.'

'Been reading up on your vocab whilst I was gone, Cotton Candy?'

She punched his arm, eyebrows furrowing to form a little crease between them.

'Geesh, kidding!'

And just like that, he squeezed her a little tighter, and pressed his lips to hers. A year had passed, and he'd missed having someone to hold. Having her high-pitched jabber in his ear, the fact that he could waste hours of time talking about nothing with her and only her, and how she would never pester him for more. She was content with who he was.

'I love you.' He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lifted his cases. She grabbed the last one, struggling a little under its weight.

'Thanks.'

He feigned hurt, and smiled as she soothingly told him she loved him too. He loved her so much. She was beautiful, sweet, kind, obviously caring, funny and genuine. He couldn't go any further than saying that, simply because there weren't words to describe how safe she made him feel. He wanted to work harder for her, to prove that he was someone worth her time. He wanted to be the guy that wiped her tears away after a fight with her brother, to prove that he understood. He wanted to love her, to show that he loved her, and to get loved in return. He needed her in the worst way.

'Kai! How are you?' Carter, the friendly Pastor from the church not even 20 minutes away from the beach, greeted the couple. He was used to seeing the couple so happy together and was not at all shocked by their arms snaked around each other. 'It's been a while since I saw you at our Summer camps.'

'I'm a little too old for them, aren't I, Pastor?' Kai grinned. 'Popi and I already know eveything, anyway. Haven't you run out of lessons yet?'

'Not at all.' Carter laughed. 'I expect to see you tomorrow, young man.'

'Not on your life.'

Popuri smiled as Carter and Kai bid their goodbyes and the couple continued to walk to the Inn.

'I need to see Manna, too. Mom wants to give her a present.'

'Cute. I'll put your bags in your room.'

'You sure you can handle it, Cotton Candy?'

'No. Come with me.' She giggled, reached upwards and bit his lip. Automatically, he found himself picking up the cases and following her up the stairs, without a second thought.

He was head over heels.

* * *

'I love you.' Popuri traced a circle on his thigh. She was lying next to him, her head against his shoulder and one leg hitched up over his knee. It was a comfortable position for the both of them.

'How much?'

'Seven and a half.'

'I love you more.'

'How much?'

'Eight.'

'I'm offended.'

'You love me.'

'I love you.' Popuri repeated. 'So much.'

'It's weird, isn't it?' Kai chuckled. 'We were 7 years old and I can still remember liking you even back then, and wanting to impress you.'

'You ran into the sea and tried to catch a fish.' She grinned at the memory, and shifted, curling up against his side. 'I liked you a little, too. I thought you were funny. And cute.'

'And here we are, 16 years later. Lying on your bed, talking about each other.'

'If you told me this 16 years ago, I'd wrinkle my nose in disgust.'

'You'd cry, babe.'

She smiled. 'I remember when we decided to write each other.'

'That was the best decision ever.'

'I know.' She pressed her face against his shoulder and he turned to wrap an arm around her arms and back. 'I would've gone crazy without them.'

'You're still crazy.'

She gasped. 'You're so mean!'

He grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 'I love you, Cotton Candy.' Pause. 'And for some reason, you love me too.'

'I do.'

'Don't leave me.'

'I won't.'

'Marry me?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' She kissed him, shutting off her thoughts.

They were still friends.


End file.
